Victory In Knowing You
by RandomBlondeWriter93
Summary: "I guess...I thought maybe it would have been us." Zutara one-shot. Reviews are appreciated!


**This is my second Zutara one-shot. Avatar came out when I was eleven or twelve and I instantly fell in love with it and Zutara. Now I'm 19 and still love it just as much XD I used to write fics all the time when I was younger, but of course I became distracted. I forgot how fun and helpful they were in coping with stress lol. I got a few very positive reviews on my last one-shot that helped inspire me to write another. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I might continue with this if someone likes it enough, but as I'm in college I can only write when I have time. Enjoy!**

* * *

The newly crowned Firelord Zuko waited patiently in the throne room at a somewhat late hour. He sat slightly slumped on his throne, starting to become fatigued when the double doors that served as the entrance to the room swung open. He straightened up quickly, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he saw who was entering.

"Firelord Zuko," greeted Ting, Zuko's most trusted messenger. "I apologize greatly for the delay. The craftsman was taking great pains in perfecting the product."

"That is quite alright, Ting," Zuko replied as he took a small golden box from the boy's hand. "I instructed him to do his absolute best work."

"I saw it right after he finished," Ting smiled. "Lady Mai will surely be overjoyed with the gift."

"Yes. Thank you, Ting. You are dismissed."

The messenger smiled again and bowed before exiting the room. Zuko opened the box to look at it's contents. It was the most exquisite ring he had ever seen. It wasn't that is was overly ostentatious or fancy. It was actually quite simple. Two small red diamonds sat on each side of a slightly larger aqua colored one, all three of which were set into a thin silver band. However, the craftsmanship was truly superb. He had personally selected each diamond from the royal mines and could hardly believe the stones that were so rough when he had chosen them were now so perfectly polished. He had never seen diamonds so pure looking. The silver that the band was shaped out of was just as pure. Hopefully it would be every bit as cherished as Ting had implied, but the person who was to cherish it was not Mai. She would not have appreciated neither aqua or silver in her jewelry, nor such simplicity. Instead, this ring was for Katara. Zuko had presented each of his friends with a valuable and carefully selected item as a parting gift and a thank-you for their help in ending the war. Aang had received a gold-encrusted fire crest straight from the royal family's collection of jewels. Sokka had received two specially-issued swords made by the best weapon maker in the Fire Nation, while Suki had been presented with a dagger made by the same man. He had a harder time finding something that would be useful to Toph with her lack of eyesight, but had ended up giving her a set of pure bronze medals with leather wrist ties. From research he knew that they were a useful aid to earthbender's in a number of battle moves. When it came to Katara, though, Zuko wanted to present her with something extra special. His friendship with her had blossomed over the course of their journey and he knew without a doubt that she was in many ways the truest friend he had ever had. She had been there for him through some of his weakest moments and had ultimately saved his life. She was extraordinary, and he was endlessly thankful for knowing her. Therefore, she deserved something extraordinary.

Despite the facts that Katara was not one to dress up with expensive jewelry and she was in no way materialistic, Zuko knew the ring was just right for her. It was simple, yet symbolized them both with the colored diamonds and would remind her of the times they had endured together. The diamonds also represented her personality, gentle like the water she bended yet fiery like her spirit. The solid silver of the band symbolized both her softness and strength, as well as her purity as a person. Zuko fiercly admired these things in her. The most special thing about the ring was the inscription on the inside of the band. It read, _victory in knowing you_. He chose the phrase because just knowing the woman had enriched him as a man. Needless to say the Firelord had put a lot of time and effort into the making of this special present. He had literally spent hours in the royal mines selecting the diamonds and had searched high and low for the highest quality of silver that existed. He lost sleep trying to figure out what the engraving would say. He designed it carefully in order to make sure it looked like Katara. It had to be beautiful in a simple way.

Zuko had originally intended to present Katara with his gift the following morning, the morning of her departure from the Fire Nation, but excitement was building up in his chest at the thought of giving it to her. At the risk of waking his friend up and causing some questioning from Mai about where he had been, Zuko went out one of the side doors in the throne room that led to a maze of corridors. He quickly maneuvered through the hallways and arrived at Katara's bedroom door. It was completely silent inside which probably meant she was sleeping, but he knocked anyway. The door opened promptly to his surprised and Katara appeared, looking tired but not groggy in her nightrobe.

"Zuko!" She grinned. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just waiting on something to arrive," Zuko replied. "And it did."

He couldn't help but smile as he held the small golden box out for Katara to see. Her eyes lit up as she gingerly took it from his palm.

"Is this my present?" She squeaked.

Zuko nodded with a soft laugh at Katara's reaction. He watched her face closely as she opened it and reveled at what was inside.

"Zuko! This is so...perfect!" Katara exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I can't believe you bought me this!"

"Actually, I made it for you. Or had it made," Zuko explained. "I designed it and picked out the materials and such. Look, there is an engraving."

Katara's eyes followed Zuko's finger to the inside of the band. Her smile, which surely couldn't get much bigger, expanded and she threw her head back in pleased laughter. Zuko was thrilled with her delight.

"I love this, Zuko!" Katara reassured him. "I truly do. Will you do the honor?"

Zuko nodded and took the ring out of the box. Katara presented her right hand. The Firelord took notice of which hand she presented and understood why it was appropriate as the ring was only one of friendship, but a sort of pang shot through his chest. He thought of how happy she might look when Aang placed a band on her left hand, something that would surely happen soon enough. He would soon be placing a ring on Mai's left hand as well. Katara watched with a soft smile as he slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly and had a great contrast against her tanned color. She lifted her hand to admire the piece in the hallway candlelight. The tiny diamonds sparkled brilliantly as she wiggled her fingers.

"Wow, Zuko..." Katara gasped softly.

"You saved my life, Katara. And you are my truest friend. Thank you," Zuko almost whispered.

The two shared a few moments of gentle silence before Katara looked up at her companion with wide eyes, her smile fading into a more serious expression.

"Zuko..." She gulped slightly, tailing off.

"What is it, Katara?" Zuko met her blue eyes with his amber ones.

"You know...there for awhile...I-I kind of thought that maybe..." Katara stopped and looked down for a moment.

"Yes, Katara?" Zuko coaxed soothingly.

"I guess...I thought maybe it would have been us."

Zuko felt the ache he had experienced while imaging Katara's wedding ring, only this time stronger and deeper in his chest. Katara was looking down at her hand, still admiring her ring. Her brow was slightly furrowed in deep thought.

"I thought so, too." Zuko sighed as his eyes gazed down the dim hallway.

A heavy silence ensued for a few moments.

"There were times when I wondered if something more was going on between us," Zuko started, meeting Katara's eyes as she looked back up to him. "And perhaps there was. But no one caught it, I guess."

"Yes," Katara nodded understandingly. "And I suppose we can't say that we are not content with where we are now...but maybe it could have been..."

"You are everything a great woman should be, Katara. I'll never lose my admiration and appreciation for you. If anything it will grow as we move forward in this life. And so you know, you are welcome here at anytime."

Katara smiled softly at the Firelord's sincere words. She placed the hand her ring was on against the side of his face and stroked it for a moment.

"I admire you just as much, Zuko. You've become such a strong and honorable person. You mean a great deal to me. And so _you_ know, I'll always come back. In fact, you will get tired of me!"

The two laughed at Katara's statement. Zuko placed his hand over hers and drew it from his face, holding it in both of his.

"I'll let you sleep, Katara. You have a long journey ahead. I'll bid you and the others farewell in the morning."

"Sweet dreams, Zuko."

Zuko smiled once more as he ran his fingers over the ring on Katara's hand. He then turned and made his way down the hall. Katara leaned against the doorframe and watched his form disappear into the darkness. She didn't notice it, but a small tear slid down her cheek. The ring continued to glisten on her finger.


End file.
